


What's a bit of history between rivals?

by kristsune



Series: Hotel Throw Down [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Assassin AU, John Wick AU, M/M, Minor Swearing, and mentions of drowning in a bucket, because peter and zolf, but equal to rqg, crossover fic, elias and oscar did not end well, elias is always elias, i literally have no idea how to tag this fic, peter and zolf did, sea dads just work together, so many past relationships, warring hotels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Oscar needs to tell Elias about Barnes and Carter, unfortunately, that meant talking to Elias.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Oscar Wilde/Elias Bouchard, Peter Lukas/Zolf Smith, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde, mentions of past - Relationship
Series: Hotel Throw Down [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	What's a bit of history between rivals?

**Author's Note:**

> just some more randomness in this wonderful au with felineladyy. This was fun and god ive missed writing Elias more than I realized. This au is HUGE and it will center around carnes and barter, but believe me, we will bring others in.

"My, my, my, if it isn’t Oscar Wilde." 

"Elias." Oscar attempted to put as much contempt as he possibly could in those three syllables. He felt he was rather successful. 

"It's been  _ ages _ , I figured you would have sent word long before now." 

"Oh, I would have, but I was far too busy driving your hotel out of business to do so. I simply did not have the time." 

Elias tsked as he pushed off the edge of his desk, approaching Oscar. "Come now, Oscar, don't be like that." Elias, who was never a tall man, had to look up as he ran his finger down Oscar’s chest, “There is too much history between us. Can’t we be civil?”

Oscar sighed, and allowed a sliver of a smirk to leak through, “Very well, civil it is.” 

Elias smiled that sharp, slick smile of his, “Good. Now, where is that partner of yours? Are you still calling him your bodyguard? Doctor? I can’t keep track anymore.”

“Zolf? He’s out in the lobby reminiscing with your husband. Catching up since their days on the  _ Tundra _ together. Or could you not remember that either?”

Elias pursed his lips together, “I thought we agreed on civility, Oscar.”

Oscar sneered, “You started it, darling.”

Elias sighed as he turned back to his desk, “Very well. I take it they are chatting happily then?”

“They always did get on better than we did.”

That smirk of his was back, and smarmy as ever, “Oh, I don’t know about that. We did  _ quite _ well for ourselves for a while there.” 

“Right up until you put a contract out on me.”

“Well, could you really blame me?”

Oscar’s hand twitched, wanting to touch the long scar down his cheek, but just managing to resist. “I did, and still do, if that wasn’t readily apparent.”

Elias sat down in his chair, steepling his fingers as he leaned back, “Fair enough. But if you aren’t here for  _ pleasure _ ,” it took all of Oscar’s willpower not to roll his eyes at the emphasis on ‘pleasure’, “then what, may I ask,  _ are _ you doing here?” 

Oscar gave a tight smile back, “I’ve come to tell you that Barnes and Carter are off the open contract list for single hire, They requested that they are only to be contracted as a set, and will ignore any offers that are extended towards them otherwise. Once will be looked over, but if anyone continues to ignore this request they will be forced to act.” 

Elias raised an eyebrow, “You came over here  _ personally _ , to tell me this?” 

“I told them I would, as a favor, since Barnes is still healing from an incident involving Grifter’s Bone, which I’m sure you had nothing to do with.” Oscar kept his tone even, but he couldn’t hide the cold look in his eyes. Grifter’s Bone had been loosely affiliated with The Magnus Hotel for years, and Barnes had sniped a few too many contracts for Elias’ liking. He would never overtly break the Code, but Wilde was sure he had his fingers mixed up in all of this. 

“Of course not, I would never. Please, send my regards to Barnes, and to his swift recovery. I hope him, and Carter, prosper their new found partnership.” 

“I’ll do that.” Oscar would do no such thing. One, because Barnes and Carter held no love for Elias, and they hated staying in his hotel. There was always a feeling of being watched from the moment one stepped into the hotel, and for assassins, that was not the most pleasant experience. Second, Oscar just plain old  _ liked _ Barnes and Carter. They were extremely good assassins that brought in a lot of money, yes, but also, Oscar wasn’t ashamed to admit that he enjoyed their company on a different level when the desire struck them. Being invited to their bed was something of a rare treat that Oscar was lucky enough to have received on a few occasions. So, he would do what he could to protect them in whatever way they preferred. 

“Very well.” Elias met Oscar’s eyes over his hands, “Was there anything else?”

“No.” 

“See you in another five years then?” 

“Only if we must.” Oscar turned on his heel, and left Elias’ office, that ever present watched feeling intensifying for a moment before reducing to its usual background static.

Oscar found Zolf and Peter sitting together in companionable silence, the quiet a soft blanket in the room, the feeling of being watched becoming more muted the closer he got. Wilde was reminded of some of what Zolf had told him of their time together on the  _ Tundra _ . About how he always enjoyed Peter’s company because even when there was a full crew on the ship, when they were together, he always felt like they were the only two on board. That solitude gave Zolf comfort when things got to be too much. 

Also, apparently, the sex was fucking fantastic. A lovely piece of information Zolf dropped on him apropos of nothing. Which was just, so very Zolf, and Oscar loved that about him, even if he had spit his drink out all over his desk. 

“Hello, Peter.”

Peter nodded with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “Wilde.” 

Peter stood up as Zolf did, to then got down on one knee as Zolf beckoned him in for a hug. Wilde was struck with the realization that Peter was on par with his own height - though had more than a few stone on him - and with the track record he was familiar with, Peter apparently enjoyed short kings only. 

Zolf and Peter parted without a word, which seemed appropriate for the both of them. He followed Oscar as they left the hotel, waiting until they were free of the building to speak up. 

“Did you tell the smarmy twit what you needed to?” 

Oscar smiled, he would never tire of how blunt Zolf was. “Yes. He now knows about Carter and Barnes, whether or not he listens to my advice is up to him.”

"Almost hope he doesn’t. It’d serve him right if the boys off’d him for crossing their boundaries.”

Oscar looked down to Zolf, “My, it’s been a minute since I heard you quite so blood thirsty, Mr. Smith.”

Zolf just smiled up at Oscar, “What can I say, I would drown that man in a bucket if it wouldn’t be breaking the Code.”

Oscar reached his hand out for Zolf’s as they continued on their way, so very glad that he had come with him, “A dwarf after my own heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to stop by and say hello over on [tumblr](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kristsune)


End file.
